Less Than Three
by The 8th Wonder of the World
Summary: Viral and Virgil are two new students at Seiyo Academy. They figure out things they thought they'd never know when their Charas appear. What will happen then? AMUTO OCXOC KUUKAIXYAYA TADASEXUTAU MIRU KISEKIXRAN SUUXDAICHI!


**a/n: yo! it's kathy here and i'm here to tell you all that lyndsay and i are starting our first story, less than three! **

**lyndsay:**** ohmaigawd nowai!**

**me: yah way!**

**disclaimer**

**me & lyndsay: we own no shugo chara!**

**ikuto: yeah, if they did that kiddy king would be gone and i'd be with amu and have the embryo.**

**us: -nod our heads furiously-**

**tadase: hey! what'd i do wrong!?**

**us: try to steal amu from ikuto.**

**tadase: -growls-**

**us: -howl-**

**tadase: -runs-**

**ikuto: -purrs-**

**amu, yoru, and us: aw!**

**ikuto: tell anyone and i will use your bones to pick my teeth.**

**amu, yoru, and us: -nod furiously-  
**

* * *

Less Than Three

By: Katherine Reid and Lyndsay Hollerith

Info n' Chapter 1

Info by: Lyndsay Hollerith

Chapter 1 by: Katherine Reid

* * *

Takahashi, Viral

Last Name: Takahashi

First Name: Viral

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Grade: 7th

DOB: January 5th, 1996

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 99 lbs.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Chinese Zodiac: Rat

Blood Type: AB Negative

Hale, Virgil

Last Name: Hale

First Name: Virgil

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Grade: 7th

DOB: December 24th, 1994

Height: 5'9"

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Brown

Zodiac Sign: Capricorn

Blood Type: O Positive

* * *

Charas

* * *

Izzy

Name: Izzy

Guardian of: Viral

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light red with dark red around the pupil

Expression of Viral's: True-self Novelist

Power: Can trap enemies in an imaginary world created by her literary skill.

Symbol: Two Red snakes intertwined on a red sword.

Clothing: White button-down, red tie, black mini skirt, red converse.

Berlin

Name: Berlin

Guardian of: Viral

Gender: Female

Hair: Very light blue

Eyes: Very dark blue

Expression of Viral's: True-self Drummer

Power: Lulls enemies to sleep with her soft and melodic drum beats.

Symbol: Medium Blue Polar Bear head.

Clothing: White button-down, light blue plaid tie, black blazer, light blue plaid skirt, black cap, and black converse.

Amsterdam

Name: Amsterdam

Guardian of: Viral

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark Red

Eyes: Yellow-orange

Expression of Viral's: True-self Neurologist

Power: Can mess with the minds of others with her knowledge of the human brain.

Symbol: A yellow-orange dragon's head.

Clothing: Yellow orange scrubs, white under shirt, white lab coat, white and yellow-orange Nike Air Force Ones.

Daikon

Name: Daikon

Guardian of: Virgil

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Expression of Virgil's: True-self Architect

Power: Can encase enemies in a small, tight, architectural structure created by his architectural skill.

Symbol: A green wolf head.

Clothing: A white t-shirt, faded jeans, black converse, and a green wolf's head pin on his shirt.

* * *

Detail

* * *

Takahashi, Viral

Hair Length: Mid-back

Hair Type: Wavy

Accessories: An onyx necklace and an onyx bracelet.

Hair Style: Always picked up with a bang shaping the left side of her face.

Hale, Virgil

Hair Length: Medium

Hair Type: Straight

Accessories: A black baseball cap that's always on backwards.

Hair Style: Always loose and never spiked or combed back.

Izzy

Hair Length: Stops and her ears and is cut diagonally

Hair Type: Straight

Accessories: Two Red snakes intertwined on a red sword clip.

Hair Style: A small amount of hair clipped with the clip spoken of above.

Egg: A plain red egg with her symbol littered around in light red.

Berlin

Hair Length: Shoulder

Hair Type: Wavy

Accessories: Two medium blue polar bear head clips and a black cap.

Hair Style: Parted down the sides, braided and held together with the medium blue polar bear head clips.

Egg: Plain blue egg with her symbol littered around in light blue.

Amsterdam

Hair Length: Stops ¾'s down her back.

Hair Type: Straight

Accessories: A yellow-orange dragon's head clip.

Hair Style: Clipped halfway with dragon's head clip. Bangs in the front.

Egg: A plain yellow-orange egg with her symbol littered around in light yellow-orange.

Daikon

Hair Length: Medium-short.

Hair Type: Straight

Accessories: A green wolf's head pin.

Hair Style: Spiked.

Egg: Plain green with his symbol littered around in light green.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The ring of an alarm clock ran through the room of Viral Takahashi and she shot her eyes open. Her best friend, Virgil, was using her abdomen as a pillow. Viral propped herself up and shook him furiously. She liked this position, no doubt. She'd had a crush on him since she could remember; she just wasn't sure if he liked her back.

"Get up!" She yowled shaking him more furiously.

"Pancakes!" He exclaimed groggily, propping his arms on either side of her legs, his hair flipped over, exposing his right ear.

"We have to get dressed for school!" She silently screamed.

"Oh damn!" He called. He got up and got his bag and picked out his Seiyo Academy uniform, he packed it cause he knew he'd need it. There was a small green egg in the with light green wolf's head's scattered everywhere. He'd kept it with him when he found it on his bed one morning after he woke up. He was scared at first but the egg wasn't very intimidating after a while.

He ripped off his shirt and pulled on his button-down white one and his black blazer. He then put on the blue tie and stripped to his boxers and pulled his plaid Capri's on and his belt. As he did his belt he looked up for half a second to notice Viral staring at him with her mouth open.

Realization hit him like a truck.

He'd just changed in front of her.

His face immediately turned red and he looked down in shame. He heard her chuckled and saw her starting to change. She pulled the white button-down on and buttoned the buttons, for him, too damn fast. She pulled the red tie on and tied it. She pulled off her pajama pants and slipped the skirt on, as before, too damn fast. She pulled on her blazer and smiled at him.

He tilted his head to the side.

"I saw you change you saw me change, end of story." She told him, winking. He pulled his socks and shoes on and so did she. He had his school bag with him and when she turned her back he slipped the egg inside his bag, not knowing that she turned her back to put three eggs that she'd found in her bed one morning in her bag, as well.

When they got to Seiyo Academy they noticed that it was all eyes on them, seeing as it was their first day. They walked into the school and passed a girl with bubble gum pink hair and yellow eyes. They passed her like it was nothing and didn't even acknowledge her existence. That's when the eggs in their bags began to wiggle and shake and the two checked their bags. Virgil's green one shook more and more furiously, stopped and then a small crack was heard, just like yellow-orange egg in Viral's bag.

Viral looked at Virgil's bag and saw the same sight in hers, a crack egg with some symbol littered around.

That's when the little person popped out of both eggs.

Viral and Virgil screamed.

_Im-fucking-possible_.

* * *

**a/n: tada! review all! i'm tired so i'm sorry if it didn't come out good. 'kay? yeah.**

**the 8th wonder of the world,**

**kathy.  
**


End file.
